


Тайна Хозяина

by gerzigova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, Multi, a big dark secret, some loyal house elf
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerzigova/pseuds/gerzigova
Summary: Он был единственным. Он был единственным и гордился этим безмерно, ведь Хозяин доверял ему.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Тайна Хозяина

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2016 года, для команды fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016

Он был единственным. Он был единственным и гордился этим безмерно, ведь Хозяин доверял ему.

Он доверил ему свою тайну.

Тайна Хозяина была самой важной, хотя далеко и не исключительной причиной для гордости Эриха.

Во-первых, он был Эрихом. Не Минни, Скраби, Диппи или — прости, Эльф Великий — Добби.

Во-вторых, он являлся мажордомом. Отвечал перед самим Хозяином, повелевал всеми этими нелепыми Минни и Винни. Открывал двери гостям и провозглашал:

— Овсянка, сэр!

Да, иногда Эрих путался, но Хозяин прощал ему эти мелкие, незначительные ошибки после пары-тройки десятков ударов головой о стену.

А в последнее время даже этого не требовал. Хозяин вообще ничего ни от кого не требовал, ведь у него была тайна.

И Эрих был единственным, кто о нем заботился.

Госпожа Нарцисса очень изменилась после затяжного гостеприимства.

Эрих, конечно, понимал. Несчастному, больному проказой безносому волшебнику больше некуда было деваться, но всему же есть предел!

Эриху он не понравился. Он не надевал ботинок, шаркал босыми грязными ногами по безупречным полам, сам никогда не ел, только поддерживал необычную диету своей змеи, подкармливая ее учительницами мастера Драко.

Когда, наконец, убралась вся эта шайка и прибывшие позже хамоватые парни в красных мантиях, госпожа Нарцисса словно обезумела. Она выбросила все, что можно было поднять и выбросить (портрет батюшки Хозяина сопротивлялся как лев, но госпожа Нарцисса была непреклонна), приказала увеличить окна и взмахом палочки сменила окрас павлинов с белоснежного на оранжевый.

— Больше света! — говорила она громко и хлопала в ладоши. — Больше света и тепла, Люц!

Хозяин только кивал и улыбался, улыбался и кивал. Извинялся и убегал в тайную комнату.

Молодой хозяин Драко… очень беспокоил Эриха. Он притащил в дом странного вида девицу в очках и с низким голосом. Девица носила рваные брюки и отзывалась на имя «Гарри». Увидев такую где-нибудь на улице, Эрих подумал бы, что это вовсе не девица, но раз уж молодой хозяин привел ее в дом (и целовался с ней по всем углам)…

Хозяину она тоже не нравилась. Эрих точно знал, что, когда она появилась, тот чаще стал кивать и улыбаться, и сбегать в тайную комнату тоже стал чаще.

И, конечно же, неприятности пришли именно со стороны назойливой девы. Ведь порой помимо рваных брюк она носила вполне себе целую красную мантию.

— Что-то твой отец странно себя ведет, Драко.

Девица взлохматила свою жуткую прическу и кинула извиняющийся взгляд в сторону госпожи Нарциссы.

Ну, сейчас госпожа ей задаст!

— Твоя правда, Гарри, — не оправдала госпожа Нарцисса ожиданий Эриха. — По-моему, Люц что-то прячет, и я даже боюсь подумать…

— Кажется, я слышал звон склянок. Быть может, части человеческих тел, ну, для темных ритуалов?

— Мерлин мой, Гарри! Ты действительно так думаешь? Он сошел с ума!

Эриха затошнило от ужаса — сейчас они все узнают! Что же делать?!

— Да это вы с ума сошли! — воскликнул мастер Драко.

Солнышко ясное! Свет очей Хозяина и Эриха!

— Там наверняка простая лаборатория… с ядами.

Змей подколодный! Вырастили на свою голову!

— Он слишком спокойный, — неуверенно продолжил мастер Драко.

— Он слишком скрытный. — Госпожа Нарцисса прижала тонкие пальчики к вискам.

— Он слишком милый, — хмуро подытожила девица. — Драко, твой отец милый. Ты оцениваешь весь ужас ситуации?

Мастер Драко побледнел, пошатнулся к выходу, и Эрих решился.

Хозяин по голове не погладит, может, даже прибьет слегка, но Эрих его спасет. Сдохнет, но спасет!

Когда Эрих аппарировал, он уже слышал топот тяжелых ботинок девицы по лестнице и восклицания мастера Драко: «Гарри, только спокойно! У папы сердце! Да, у него есть сердце, заткнись! А у меня нервы! Как какие? Расшатанные тобой с одиннадцати лет!» 

Уже в святая святых Эрих побился немного головой о стену.

— В чем дело, Эрих? — недовольно спросил пришедший в себя Хозяин, и Эрих заметил, как он задвинул ногой тайну под софу.

— Там! — Эрих развел руками и затрясся.

— Там? — переспросил Хозяин.

Эрих сглотнул и зажмурился.

— Там ваша… наша госпожа… и наш сын… ваш мастер Драко… и эта… дура в очках! — наконец вскричал он в сердцах.

— Какая дура?..

Глаза Хозяина округлились, он выглядел потерянным, нуждающимся в поддержке и помощи. У Эриха защемило сердце.

— Эрих, объясни мне… — начал было Хозяин, но осекся от страшного стука в дверь.

— Люциус, открывай сейчас же!

— Алохомора! Не получается, мам!

— Отойдите! Бомбарда максима!

— Га!.. 

Когда осели дверь и штукатурка, Эрих понял что тоже осел. Он оказался рядом с софой, совсем рядом с тайной. Люди вокруг него резво поднимались на ноги и орали друг на друга. Только орали они почему-то беззвучно. Эрих попытался освоить чтение по губам.

«Сегодня на обед мы зажарим павлина!» — пригрозила несносная девица.

«Этот павлин меня с детства растил!» — покрутил пальцем у виска мастер Драко.

«Спокойно, персик мой, я куплю тебе нового павлина. С плюшевыми ушками», — госпожа Нарцисса повернулась к Хозяину.

Эрих понял, что его клинит на павлинах, и покрутил головой.

— Бррр…

— …не происходит. У меня могут быть свои небольшие секреты, в конце концов?

Эрих услышал голос Хозяина. Слава Эльфу Великому, о павлинах он не говорил.

— Опять секреты? Думаю, их нам уже достаточно, Люц, благодарю покорно.

— Раз все в порядке и вам нечего скрывать, быть может, вы расскажете нам, чем занимаетесь, зачем сбегаете сюда постоянно?

Нет, ну какая беспардонная девчонка! Дурной, дурной вкус мастера Драко!

— Ты невыносим! — наконец-то прорезалась злость в голосе Хозяина.

— Я вас арестую, Малфой!

— Гарри, папе нельзя в Азкабан, там очень сыро! И мне придется жениться на Астории Гринграсс, потому что…

— Повременим с Азкабаном! — рявкнула девица. — Мы все будем сидеть здесь, пока твой отец не признается. Сейчас найдем и запечатаем дверь. Блинки, помоги мне!

— Его зовут Эрих. — Хозяин сложил руки на груди. — И он не станет помогать.

— Эрих?

Глаза девчонки идеально вписались в очки, она впервые очень внимательно взглянула на Эриха.

Блинки?! Да что она себе позволяет? Как может!

— Да, я Эрих! — Эрих вскочил. — И я не просто так! Я знаю больше чем ты, дрянная девчонка! Я знаю все!

— Что конкретно ты знаешь? — теперь глаза девицы походили на две узкие щелки.

Эрих щелкнул пальцами, и из-под софы показалась тайна.

— Эрих, стой! — Хозяин кинулся наперерез летящей в руки девицы коробке. Эрих и не ожидал, что железяка откликнется на стремительное «Акцио хрень Люциуса!» девчонки.

— Люциус, что ты там прячешь? Его не разорвет?!

Госпожа Нарцисса резко побледнела и села прямо на пол, рядом со шлепнувшимся Хозяином.

— Драко, назад! — Девица водила палочкой над коробкой.

— Да это же всего лишь папа… — Мастер Драко попятился. 

Эрих вздохнул и, всхлипнув, бросил виноватый взгляд в сторону Хозяина. Тот лишь рукой махнул.

Все кончено.

— Все чисто, — удивленно и как-то разочарованно произнесла девица.

Она легко откинула крышку коробки и уставилась внутрь. Скоро к ней присоединились и остальные. Все, кроме Эриха и Хозяина.

— Люци, — госпожа Нарцисса развернулась к Хозяину с выражением крайнего изумления на лице. — Что это значит?..

Девица запустила руку в коробку и одну за другой стала доставать стеклянные банки. На банках красовались имена: «Нарцисса», «Драко», «ПОТТЕР»…

— Они… пустые. Папа, я не понимаю!

Хозяин скрипнул зубами и отвел глаза.

— Я… я в них кричу.

— Что?! — завопили все кроме самого Хозяина и Эриха, разумеется.

— Я в них кричу! — заорал и Хозяин. — Каждый раз, когда думаю, что способен убить — о, ну не знаю — Поттера, например! Я кричу в эти чертовы банки! Выпускаю пар! Пар выпускаю!

Воцарилась тишина, и внезапное хихиканье госпожи Нарциссы резануло Эриха по истерзанным нервам.

— Значит, когда извиняешься и сбегаешь сюда, ты…

Она не закончила, залилась смехом.

Хозяин сердито мотнул головой, пробурчал что-то невразумительное.

— И моя банка, конечно же, самая огромная… — проворчала очкастая девица. — Идем, солнышко. Переезжаем ко мне. Там всего лишь сумасшедший домовик, сумасшедший портрет и сумасшедший призрак в коридоре. И никаких баночек с удушенными криками. Нет, но какие же вы все-таки королевы драмы, Малфои!

— А почему моя баночка больше маминой? — бросил мастер Драко обиженным голосом, уже выходя следом за своей подружкой.

— Господи, куда я вляпался… люблю тебя, солнышко. 

Госпожа Нарцисса, наконец, прекратила всхлипывать, положила голову на плечо Хозяину.

— Люц, вот скажи мне, как после — не будем уточнять количество лет — ты все еще умудряешься меня удивлять и смешить?

Хозяин обнял ее и прижал к себе.

— Люблю тебя, солнышко.

Конечно, Эрих должен был чувствовать себя виноватым, но ощущал лишь гордость. Ведь баночка с его именем была самой маленькой.


End file.
